He Was Truly Terrified
by takeyourside
Summary: What happens when the maze catches fire and Sienna is trapped inside? My thoughts on what could happen this week when Warren runs in to save Sienna from the fire! (Oneshot)


**I haven't proof read this but it's just an idea I had the other night about what could happen in the Halloween Spooktacular! I have written this like sn hour befor the episodes so I don't know what's going to happen in the fire! I hope you like it!**

Warren flicked his head as the smoke filled the air and the smell of burning surrounded him. Flickers of bright orange grew as he watched the maze start to deteriorate. Panic pulsed through his veins; Sienna was inside. The only person who didn't care how many people he had killed, but who instead cared to hear him tell stories about Katy. The only person who didn't fear him nor hate him. She didn't have an ignorant bone in her body. Admittedly, she had done some crazy things and she was on medication twice daily in the hope they'd prevent another downward spiral. She had a tendency to grow tenacious and obsessive, as well as rather spiteful. However, Warren overlooked the negatives. Everyone has a few skeletons in their closet, him more than most and for that he wouldn't be able to form a prejudice against her. From the moment that they met, she was this feisty and guarded lady who interrogated him and played him at his own game; he loved it. He loved being blackmailed by her – even if it was frustrating at times – because he viewed it all as one big game; when he would eventually win, he'd get the prize. What was the prize? Well, on top of a pot of cash, the girl. The girl who puts on an icy exterior and speaks in a posh accent yet has a tattoo of scorpion on the inside of her thigh. She was everything he needed. Sienna challenged him, bickered with him and got mad with him for drinking milk out of the carton, but she never judged him. Underneath it all, Warren knew she had a big heart full to the brim with love that she's dying to be able to give to someone if only she could trust them not to leave. Now was the time he needed to prove that he would never leave her, he was here to stay. He had to get her out of the fire.

"Sienna!" He yelled at the inferno – which was growing in size – as he neared it. The closer he got, the more he begun to simmer. The heat was exhausting. However, this didn't stop him charging in, desperate to find his girlfriend. Warren knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. The maze was a mix of what seemed to be endless passageways, most of which didn't lead to anywhere. He called her name over and over. The smoke was slowly filling his lungs and the villain knew from experience that if he spent too long among it then he wouldn't be physically able to rescue to Sienna. This only made him more determined. He screamed her name some more, inhaling the toxic smog. He turned left, then right, then right again; he reached a dead end. He turned back on himself and went the opposite way. He could hear choking…

He followed the sound; he took the left passage, left again, then took a right. The choking stopped and his pre-existing anxiety took a stronger hold of him. He begun to panic that he wouldn't even find Sienna, let alone find his way back out again. The fire was engulfing the wooden maze more and more by the second and Warren's desperation grew. There was a lump in his throat. Panicking, he turned left… and there she was. Sienna was among the flames; there was a small gap for Warren to try and squeeze through in order to get to her. As he ran closer he saw that she wasn't just surround by the flame; it had caught onto her clothing.

Warren was a brave and courageous man with a heart of steel and a streak – admittedly a large streak – of darkness. Not many things terrified Warren, but he was truly terrified. He whipped his coat off and slung it over Sienna, before scooping her into his arms and desperately searching for a way out. He turned right, then took three lefts and a further two rights. Fortunately, finding a way out of the maze was easier than finding Sienna within it. By now, his breathing was sporadic and the toxic fumes had taken their toll. His knees dropped from beneath him and, to his surprise, Darren Osborne and Tom Cunningham ran over to help. Two of Sienna's biggest enemies; the man she manipulated and the boy she imprisoned. Tom unclipped his cape from his costume and draped it over Sienna's burnt body. His face was one of shock after seeing how even her neck had burns on it. They looked back at the maze as it was engulfed in the flames and Warren knew he would have to break the news to Sienna that no one was able to rescue Nico.

Shortly after, the paramedics arrived and almost everything else was a blur for Warren. He remembered them placing an oxygen mask over his face and he was aware that he got into the ambulance with Sienna but that was about it. The next thing he knew, he woke up on a chair lying next to Sienna's hospital bed. His neck was sore and he tried to stretch it out before standing up. He kissed Sienna's forehead and exited the room in search of coffee. As soon as he left the room, he saw a certain pregnant blonde sitting in the corridor.

"How long have you been waiting there?" He questioned Leela who jumped upon hearing his voice. She had grown accustomed to the silence. "Only about half an hour," she replied with a slight smile. "How is she? Tom told us that she was badly burned." Warren ran a hand through his hair. "Last thing I heard was that she was stable. She's asleep right now though. Do you know where the nearest coffee machine is? I want to be quick in order to get back before she wakes; I don't want her coming to on her own." His words were once again met by a small smile from Leela who stood up. "I'll go and get you one, go back and sit with her."

Warren sloped back through the door to Sienna's room and dropped down into the chair next to her. He took her hand in his and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful; her chest was slowly rising and falling as if there were no injuries whatsoever. She had an oxygen tube fed into her nose and her burns had been dressed and covered up. They began to the left of her neck then travelled down her shoulder and back slightly. There were more burns on her legs which were the deepest. It wasn't long before Leela returned with his coffee and sat in a seat the opposite side of the bed. Warren and Leela sat in silence with Sienna but it wasn't awkward, if anything it was slightly comforting. The pair were too stunned and too tired to make conversation, but each knew that the other was thinking the same thing: _how will we tell her that Nico is dead? How will she react to the burns? Will she have another breakdown?_ These were the two people who cared about Sienna the most but neither of them knew what was going to happen over the next few weeks and months. What they did know is that they had to support Sienna no matter what because she would need as much care and love as possible.


End file.
